Socii sunt mihi
by Carito-fox
Summary: ‘My allies are with me...’ Have you ever wondered what happened after they looked at the sunset in the end of the Subspace Emissary? Let’s find out... One-shot.


I always wondered what would have happened AFTER they were in that cliff, looking at the sunset, but I never found any story telling anything of that (which is weird if you ask me) so I decided to try and write what I thought would have happened, wan.

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I'm not really familiar with some of them, and I think I need a little more practice with my fics, but please enjoy and sorry about grammatical things too, wan -w-U

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters in this story, they are property of Nintendo and Sega and... the others big and amazing companies that win all our money with their equally amazing games. But this story is mine.

* * *

**+ Socii sunt mihi +**

.

Meta Knight sighed slightly, turning the wheel of his battleship, the Halberd, to the direction of the Smash Mansion. He was tired, everyone was, the battle against Tabuu was difficult, but they manage to defeat him working together.

How he wished to close his eyes and rest for a while, but he couldn't, he knew he must get the ship back to the mansion safely and quickly. The quicker the better, the sooner they arrived, the sooner they would be able to rest peacefully in their rooms.

-"Heh, look at those two... the sun just went down and they are fast asleep already"- he heard a voice murmur softly a little behind him, he turn a little to look at Marth, leaning against a wall and his expression relaxed, next to him was Ike who grunted lightly.

-"Can't say I'm surprised"- he said, examining his sword -"That thing they used took a tool on them"-

Curious, Meta Knight turned to look the way Altea's prince was looking at and saw two young boys sitting in the floor with their backs pressed against the wall and the other's back, snoring lightly and with their heads falling to their chests.

Ness and Lucas, the young boys with Psycho-Kinetic powers, those two were stronger than they looked, but Meta Knight knew that no one should judge someone else just on the looks. He sighed again, looking ahead again but with his mind far away.

If he were to judge on the looks he would say that Pikachu, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Pit, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Kirby, heck, even himself, among others, were weak because they were young or small, or a combination of both.

-"(_You alright_?)"- he almost jumped when he heard that question directed to him, he turned quickly to look at the green dinosaur, Yoshi, along with Pikachu and Kirby, who were looking at him with a mix of curiosity and worry.

-"Yeah, I am..."- he answered slowly, his attention back on the front.

-"(_You look tired though_)"- said the yellow rat, his ears twitching.

-"Poyo, if you are tired you should rest, poyo!"- added the pink ball. He sighed for the third time in a few minutes.

-"I will rest when we get to the mansion"- he answered them, his voice firm, the sign that they wouldn't be able to change his mind.

The three others looked at each other; Pikachu looked at the floor thoughtfully for a moment -"(_How long 'till we get there, then?_)"-

The knight looked at one of the screens that said their location -"More or less an hour"-

-"(_It is too much! Don't you want us to get Mr. Game and Watch, maybe he will be able to help_)"- offered the dinosaur, the knight shook his head.

-"There is no need for that, I will be alright, now why don't you go and see where the 'bad guys' are or something?"- he shooed them as nicely as he could -"I will see if I can get us there sooner, alright?"-

-"Okay, poyo!"- Kirby cheered as Yoshi nodded with a smile and start trotting away with Pikachu at his side and Kirby, who was waving his hand/arm, on his back. The knight smiled lightly under his mask, they wanted to help, even if it was HIS ship the one that cause all the problems.

-"You should listen to them, you know?"- he turned to look at Fox who, along with Falco, was looking at the different screens, impressed by the technology that that thing had even if it came from Dreamland -"Want us to take control of this thing for a while? We wouldn't mind at all"- he said with a smirk, looking around again.

-"I will be fine"- he replied again -"What about your Arwing? Isn't it damaged or something?"-

Fox chuckled and shook his head -"No, it is repaired; just like this little thing you call a ship"-

The star warrior looked around again. '_It's true... everything is in perfect condition..._' an image flashed through his mind; the Halberd receiving an attack from the Subspace Gunship head-on and exploding. '_Then how- oh, yeah, Master Hand..._'

-"I should thank Master Hand later..."- he muttered to himself, Fox hear him and nodded.

-"We really should, and not only him, everyone did a little to help in the end."-

-"That's true, even the 'villains' helped, but not before a little persuasion"-

-"Talking about them, where are they?"- Fox wondered out loud, Falco looked at him and smirked.

-"Let's go see, we don't want them exploding this thing again"- he said, walking toward the door of the control room, Fox half-smiled and followed him, muttering a -"later"- at the knight.

Once more in silence Meta Knight started thinking of the past events: his ship being taken away, the fight against and then along side Marth and Ike, saving Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer (who was also known as Red) from dying via falling from the sky, fighting against Lucario in the peak of that icy mountain, getting inside the Halberd and taking it back from Mr. Game and Watch who was either controlled or following orders from Tabuu not knowing that what he was doing was bad, meeting with all the other smashers (that were one the good side), planning an attack in which even though the Halberd was destroyed let the others enter the Subspace, being turned into trophies, being saved by Ness, Luigi and King Dedede, going through the Great Maze, facing Tabuu with all the others, defeating him and...

He looked at the entrance door to see Pit, Peach, Zelda, Link, Lucario and Snake enter, the angel's attention quickly falling on the two sleeping boys. He excused himself from the princesses and walked toward them, being stopped by Lucario.

-"You shouldn't wake them up, they are pretty tired, even their auras show it"- said the blue jackal pokemon, one of the only ones who didn't talk in poke-talk all the time.

Pit looked back at him, his wings flapping ever so lightly when he smiled -"I know they are tired! I will just change their positions. If they sleep like that they will be sore, don't they?"- he asked with a wide smile, the other just nodded in agreement at the words.

-"Just be careful, don't wake them up"- Ike warned with his arms crossed -"And don't talk so loud."-

-"Okay"- Pit said in a soft sing sang voice. He walked toward the two boys and kneeled beside them, he slowly moved Ness so that he was leaning against the wall and picked up Lucas who stirred a little and grab the front of his toga unconsciously, mumbling something. The angel sat up next to Ness and put Lucas on his other side, letting the two boys use his lap and shoulder as a pillow he folded his wings and leaned against the wall closing his eyes. Soon the three of them were all breathing calmly and evenly, fast asleep.

Giggles floated around the room from the princesses as they saw the angel fall asleep -"He is so cute"- said Peach between giggles.

-"He is"- agreed Zelda covering her mouth with a hand. Even the other smasher gave a smile at the sight. A soft beeping sound suddenly got everyone's attention; Meta Knight looked at the screens as the sound stopped. On the screen was a transmission from some other side of the ship.

-"What is it, Samus?"- he asked at the person on the other side of the transmission.

-"Just wondering two thing; how long until we get to the mansion, just asking because _someone_ won't stop asking"- she glared at someone that didn't appeared in the screen and a muffled voice that sounded a lot like Sonic's said something along the lines of "not my fault that I want to see it" and "ask the other question already!"

-"Not long, another half hour, maybe a bit more"- the knight said, ignoring the exclamation from the hedgehog in the background.

-"Alright, the other thing was do we need to be in the control room at a certain time? You know, to make sure that everything is okay"- finished the bounty huntress. Meta Knight thought about it for a few second before answering.

-"It would be a good idea, I don't want anyone lost inside the Halberd, and if we all leave the place at the same time then there would be nothing to worry about"-

-"Okay, I will get everyone I find in my way there and tell them. Samus out."- Samus cut the transmission and the conversation between the princesses continued in whispers, giggles escaping them from time to time. Link, Marth and Ike start talking between themselves while Lucario sat on the floor and meditate and Snake looked suspiciouslyaround the control room.

Once more, Meta Knight thought about what just happened... the last time they saw Master Hand he was in the floor, apparently unconscious and quite tattered, bloody marks in the fingers and the back of the hand. Everyone was worried for him; maybe the only exception was Wario who didn't seem to care for anyone, many of them though that he probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon and that they needed to heal him. Unfortunately they didn't have any Maximum Tomato or Heart Container, and many of the ones with healing abilities were weakened by the fight too. That was before Ness and Lucas decided to break the rules for a few minutes, not being as hurt or tired as the others they used their healing technique on everyone else.

Too bad the 'PK Life Up', as they called it, was very tiring, enough to drain their powers after healing everyone but themselves, the little they had left they used it in Master Hand before falling to the ground with tired sighs and heavy pants.

The right hand was healed enough to wake up and thank all the Smashers, and he was even able to make a little 'magic' before going to the Smash Mansion to prepare something, or so he said.

Before he went away he snapped his fingers and a bright white light bath them all, when they opened their eyes again they were in a cliff near the ocean, watching as the sunset painted the sky and a bright, white cross appeared for a moment before disappearing. The first to notice what the hand made was Mario, who gasped in shock when he looked behind the group, everyone turned to look at what the plumber saw and the gasps and cheers didn't wait a moment longer, the ones cheering were, of course, the owners of the vehicles that were either destroyed or lost during the Subspace Emissary.

The Halberd, being the largest one and the one that caused all the troubles in first place, was offered by Meta Knight to be used as the one to carry everyone back to the mansion as a way to apologize for causing everything even if it wasn't his fault. One thing led to another and here they were, flying quickly toward the mansion on a space ship with technology a little too advanced for the place it came from but they didn't care, they just wanted to get there, and _soon_.

-"Hey guys, something new?"- asked a new voice. Red walked inside the control room, followed by all his pokemons (who were outside their pokeballs), R.O.B, Mario, Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch.

-"Not much actually, you?"- replied Link with a shrug, the trainer mimicked the action.

-"I saw Yoshi and Pikachu dragging Bowser here, but he hit a switch or something and they all fall to the floor below, I asked them if they were alright but Pikachu told me 'yeah, yeah sure, just keep walking, we will be in the control room soon' and then Kirby jumped into the hole and there were grunts and yelps... oh and then fire"-

-"The usual"- said the veterans with smirks.

A loud yawn suddenly sound as Ivysaur, Squirtle and Charizard walked toward the sleeping trio. The water pokemon curling against Ness, the grass pokemon near him, both of them falling asleep almost instantly, and the fire pokemon sitting up next to Lucas and Pit, he was the only one that relaxed but didn't fall asleep.

Peach once again took out her parasol and handed it to Mr. Game and Watch, giggling as he walked around with the 3-D parasol in his 2-D hand (some of the smasher looked uneasy since they though that an open parasol in a closed room could bring bad luck, some didn't care), R.O.B walked (or rolled, whichever you prefer) toward Meta Knight.

The knight looked at him for a second before he shook his head -"I'm fine, don't worry, we will be there in a few minutes"- he announced the last part to everyone in the room.

A few moments later Samus entered the room followed by with Capitan Falcon, who was flirting with her, and failing epically; Sonic, Fox, Falco, King Dedede and, strangely enough, Ganondorf.

-"We brought the ones we found in our way here"- the blue hedgehog said with a smirk, they walking toward the group and start talking with them to pass the time until they arrived to the mansion.

Suddenly Olimar, Diddy Kong and the Ice Climbers entered the room hurriedly; Popo and Nana took out their climbing rope and positioned on both sides of the door, Charizard looked up and Diddy motioned him to grab Popo while he grabbed Nana. The fire pokemon did and not a moment later the sound of a motorcycle roared behind the door before it shoot inside the room, almost taking the four holding the rope with it. The loud roar caused the sleeping smasher to wake up with a jolt, looking around confused and panicked, they looked at the motorcycle on its side on the floor and a few meter ahead of it Wario, who went flying over Meta Knight and some screens, only stopped by the window.

Many of the ones in the room looked at him with a frown; others just stared at him confused or shook their head with a sigh. The now awake smashers stretched and yawn, standing up from their place on the floor and looking sleepily around. Squirtle jumped into Lucas' arms, curling in them and falling asleep again while Ivysaur walked toward Charizard, falling next to him with a heavy sigh as he chuckled at her.

-"Where are we?"- asked the half asleep Ness, walking to the window and looking out of it. His eyes widened when he saw a 4 floors building he was familiar with -"Look! There is the Smash Mansion!"- he cheered happily, looking at the other smashers who walked next to him to look out.

-"Finally... we will-a be able to rest-a for a while"- said Mario with a smile.

-"Yay! Will there be a buffet, poyo?"- he turned to look at Kirby, just entering the room with Pikachu, Yoshi and Donkey Kong, who were dragging a quite reluctant Bowser inside. -"There usually is a buffet, poyo"- Kirby added with bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

-"Who knows, probably there will be one, but we will need to wait a little to see"- Link motioned them to look out the window, Kirby start floating and fall on top of Lucario's head, looking out the window with shiny eyes.

-"We are so close, poyo!"- he almost squeaked with happiness.

The following few minutes passed quite quickly as they approached the mansion, Meta Knight parked the Halberd near it and all the smasher walked out of it hurriedly, when they were close to the mansion Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, Fox, Capitan Falcon, Yoshi, Ness and Donkey Kong ran in front of the group, pushing the doors open.

Everyone was greeted by the sight of a big hall, stairs leading to the second floor on both sides of it and in the wall between them a door that lead to the dinning hall and kitchen, on one side of the room was a door that lead to a living room and on the other side one that lead to some bathrooms and a small storage room (not the one that held the items).

-"**Welcome, Smashers, to the Smash Mansion, the place all of you will live in during the tournament**"- boomed a voice from the top of the stairs, everyone looked up to see Master Hand, floating down the stairs on the right side. On the stairs of the left side was another hand, this one a left hand that didn't seem to be able to stop twitching, this one was known was Crazy Hand, and it lived up his name.

-"**Let's stop the formal talk, the party is on! There is a buffet waiting for all of you inside the dinning room, you better get inside quickly or the pink marshmallow will eat everything!**"- Crazy Hand giggled zooming around the room quickly. Master Hand sighed.

-"**Ignore him if you would please but as he said, let's enter**"- he floated toward the door and opened it, inside the room was one of the largest tables anyone had ever seen, a white clothe adorning it. Many different plates filled with various kinds of food from all the universes they knew: fried chicken, salads, soup, chilly hot dogs (Sonic punched the air and made a victory dance when he saw them), you name it.

As they walked inside the dinning room, Master Hand explained some things for the newcomers, told them who they would share room with (some complains were voiced, causing some bickering and changes until all of them were happy, or at least comfortable) and some jokes and conversations filled the air before Crazy Hand zoomed inside the room quickly, carrying three creatures with him.

-"**Before the buffet start I want you to greet these three smashers that arrived a little late-**"- started Master Hand.

-"_Fashionably_ late"- pointed one of the newcomers, this one was a small fellow with an expressive face and big cat eyes. The pink ball with big bluish-green eyes next to him giggled and the anthropomorphic wolf snorted lightly with a mix of a chuckle and a sigh.

-"**... well this are Toon Link, known as the 'Hero of the Wind', Jigglypuff, a pokemon and one of the member of the Original 12, and Wolf, capitan of StarWolf, some of you may know them and some may think they are weird being, which they are, everyone is. Veterans please show the newcomers around and help them if they need it, if I hear one complain about one of you, you are going **_**down**_**.**"- he finished with a low and dark voice, silence following his words.

Crazy butted in and exclaimed -"**Enjoy the food, people!**"- some people cheered as they sat on the table and started eating, some talking with whoever was next to them and some just eating quietly.

It sure promised to be a weird tournament, but an interesting and exciting one at that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and review if you want, corrections and opinions are accepted, but please no flames, they are evil, da wan! -gives virtual cookies- Thanks for reading, wan :3

Oh, and the title is one of the lyrics of the SSBB main theme song, it is in Latin and it means: "_My allies are with me_". I don't know why, but I love that song, wan XD


End file.
